The Excellent Adventures of Blaster Blade and the Liberator
by Phantom High
Summary: King Alfred sends Blaster Blade and a small party to go out and recruit more allies. How simple can it be? Well with the Liberators, shenanigans WILL ensue. Rated K for physical injuries and what is goign to happen to Llew.


**The Excellent Adventures of Blaster Blade and the Liberators**

**Disclaimer: Cardfight Vanguard is the intellectual property of Bushiroad. If I hold part of it, I would have given Blaster Blade Liberator better support. Wingal and Barcal are horrible.**

**Well I'm bored plus the plot bunnies. This is mostly about Blaster Blade trying to get more people to join the Liberators. Expect to see him and his Liberators getting hurt and/or scarred.**

Today is another day in the training yards. Recruits from the United Sanctuary are being taught on how to use a sword by their Solitary champion Gancelot. The Halo Shield wielder, Mark, is daring his comrade, Josephus, to attack him with all he got. In the midst of the training the head knight of the Liberators, Blaster Blade, is practicing his skills against the Liberator of Silence Gallatin. Sitting on the bench is Blaster Blade's student, the Future Liberator Llew.

"Now remember Llew," said Blade "It is best to gauge your opponent and swing accordingly." Blade goes for a vertical slash but Gallatin blocks it with his own sword. He then proceeds to knee Blade into the exposed stomach which causes the hero to kneel over.

"I see…always knee your foe if they expose their stomachs." Llew wrote it down in his notebook which has various sketches of Gallatin performing all sorts of close combat techniques on Blade.

"Ugh…yes, your body is also a weapon as well," grumbled Blade as he glares at Gallatin "Although the body isn't a target dummy."

"Hey, it's not my fault you fall for the old 'knee-to-the-stomach' tactic." joked Gallatin as he helps his friend stand up. "Come on, I'll get you a drink later tonight."

Llew questions Gallatin's last statement. "Sir Gallatin, why do you have wait for night? Couldn't you and Sir Blade drink right now on this hot day?"

Gallatin thinks about what Llew is saying and chuckles "Kid I'll tell you when you're a little older, and Blade will-"

"Don't you dare Gallatin!" Blade covers Gallatin's mouth for he knows where this is going.

There at the top of platform, a trumpet ringing throughout the courtyard signaling that the King of Knights, Alfred, wants to make an announcement. Marron, Blade's other friend, waves his hand to let the others know he is there. The trio scooted over and Llew is about to take his seat until the High Beast, Wingal, takes his spot.

"Hey you! I was going to use that spot. Why don't you be a good High Beast and move to somewhere else?" asked Llew to Wingal.

Wingal barks in response.

"What?! Seniority?! Since when?!" asked Llew as the other Liberators look at him and Wingal strangely. Wingal continues to bark in response. "What do you mean I'm a half-baked knight?! At least I'm a knight unlike you, you…"

Blade feels the need to face palm himself as he listens to Llew and Wingal's argument as Marron says, "Geez I feel bad for your apprentice Blade. He's arguing by himself. He really needs to get out more."

Blade just ignores Marron as he continues to look at the pair. Fortunately, or unfortunately, he can understand every word of the argument. He CAN understand what Wingal is saying and Llew seems to have the same trait. He can understand why Llew is pretty defensive.

It still didn't make it any less humiliating.

He turns back to see Alfred making his big announcement. Alfred is testing out another of a new Genesis product, a microphone they say. "Um…how do you turn this on?" echoed Alfred's clueless voice as the entire Liberator pay attention. Gancelot, one of Alfred's right hand men, notions that the microphone is working which Alfred understands. "Attention Liberators," he speaks in a dignified and composed tone"As we all know, Cray is being invaded by…um...what is presumably to be something not of this world." Everyone pays attention, anxious to hear what's next. "So far the nations of Cray are doing our own to combat this threat. However!" Alfred pulls out his sword. Blade can feel dread coming in his veins. "However! It is inevitable that we may go to war. Sadly we don't have many troops."

"That's BS man." cried a recruit with a mohawk "The Gold Paladin is like the largest army in the nation."

"Duly noted young knight, but we, as Liberators, are small. Seriously we recruited a Pomeranian to help us." Everyone looks at the adorable and fluffy Pomerugal Liberator as he wags his tail and barks cutely. "Which is why…" Alfred pauses for dramatic tension "I, as your King, will go to the four corners of Cray and recruit allies!"

All at once, the Liberators are all cheering. Everyone is cheering although some, like Epona, are just nervously smiling and clapping. Llew cheers for the announcement until he sees Blade planting his palm to his face. "Sir, what's wrong? Aren't more allies a good thing?"

Blade lets go of his face and sighs wistfully. "I'm sorry Llew. I forgot that you weren't there when the Royal Paladins first started."

"When the Royal Paladins first started?"

"Yes. You see, King Alfred made a similar announcement to the new recruits." explained Blade.

"Back then it was just me, Gallatin, Blade, Gancelot, and Wingal." elaborated Marron "Along with a few others. We made up the Royal Paladin army…well if you can call it an army."

"Yeah…King Alfred made a similar announcement such as this."

"Then…what is the problem sir?" asked Llew "Didn't the Royal Paladins became one of the largest armies next to the Kagero Military , Nove Grapplers, and the Oracle Think Tank?"

Blade responds that by saying, "Yes, but you must understand one thing Llew; while the King is, by all accounts, intelligent…he…um…" Blade is having a hard time to find the words to say it.

"To put it simply, he's terribly incompetent when it comes to making allies." said Marron nonchalantly "We also think he is certifiably insane."

"Marron!" Blade sighs as he rubs his forehead "Unfortunately that is the truth. Most of the time, I have to recruit the allies for the Royal Paladins or they join of their own will." Before Llew points another thing out, Blade continues on by saying "And I ALWAYS get brutally hurt because of it."

"…Sir, I think you're over exaggerating." said Llew.

"Nah kid, Blade here got incinerated by Soul Saver Dragon when King Alfred tried to recruit her." said Gallatin.

~**Flashback~**

"Oh great and mighty Soul Saver Dragon! Please join us, the Royal Paladins, to ensure peace to this world!" spoke a younger Alfred with a younger Blade. The Cosmo Dragon, with all its dignified and transcendent glory, spoke softly to the future king and hero.

"Hell no. Now leave or else I'll blast you into smithereens." roared the dragon.

Normally this is the part where any other person will leave while wetting their pants so to speak. However there two types of people who refuse to leave: Bermuda Triangle idols who become extra scary…and an Alfred.

"Please! I beg of you! The Shadow Paladins got their own dragon! Two of them in fact and we need your power to-" Blaster Blade, being the reasonable person he is, tries to get Alfred out of harm's way. If only he knew the term 'collective responsibility'.

Soul Saver Dragon roars as she fires a ball of intense energy to both men. An explosion echoes throughout the canyon as shockwaves spreads throughout Cray as many citizens are all shaken up. Once the smoke clears, Alfred is still standing proud and strong, albeit in only his helmet and wearing his lucky heart boxers.

Blaster Blade was halfway towards to heaven before Wingal bites him back to life.

**~End flashback~**

After hearing the story, Llew clears his throat and said, "Um…Soul Saver Dragon is…well, a dragon. I'm sure she was insulted at the time plus from what I understand…dragons are pretty proud warriors."

"Yeah," grinned Gallatin "If I recall, she was impressed that Alfred was still standing after her attack. She would late join with the Royal Paladins and Blade was hospitalized for a month." Gallatin chuckles as remembers drawing all sorts of things on Blade's body cast.

"Still…it can't be that bad…"

Marron decides to speak up. "Well do you remember the Swordsman of Explosive Flames Palamedes? This is another one where Blade got hospitalized…"

**~Flashback~**

"Sir…" said an older Blaster Blade "Perhaps I should try to persuade him…"

"Nonsense Blade! I will not fail!" Alfred clears up his throat and speaks "Oh great and powerful swordsman…please join us as we fight together for peace and harmony!"

Palamedes looks at the two humans confusingly and says, "Nah I don't want to." He said as he polishes his sword. And those are big swords that can ne ignited.

"Well your majesty, we tried to ask and failed. I suppose we can try someone else?" said Blade who wants to leave immediately. Alfred stops him in place as grabs Blade.

"Very well then Swordsman of the Explosive Flames. What do we have to get you to join?" asked Alfred as Blade writes his will down.

"You must fight me…while the battlefield is on fire!" declared Palamedes as he causes the fire to erupt in the arena. Unfortunately Blaster Blade was caught the eruption as he stops, drop, and roll.

…

The battle went on for a good hour as Alfred's armor is slowly melted off as he is now fighting in nothing but what appears to be a loincloth.

Blaster Blade's legs were crushed underneath an inexplicable boulder out of nowhere.

**~End Flashback~**

** "**Eventually Palamedes saw…er, the King's 'jewels' and says he'll join if he puts on some pants." explained Marron "Ever since then the Royal Paladins have a great ally."

"And I was hospitalized for months Llew. MONTHS!" said Blade "And back then Elaine wasn't much of a healer. She did her best, but she ended up breaking more of my bones then healing them."

"…Okay maybe I do see a little bet of…insanity with the king." said Llew "But surely that wasn't his fault. I mean, Sir Palamedes is a proud warrior and felt offended by the request."

Just then Wingal starts barking to Llew. His eyes are wide open as he listens to Wingal's story. "What? His majesty couldn't properly recruit High Dog Breeder Akane? You're saying she was Sir Blade's neighbor and is sympathetic to the Royal Paladin cause? She ended up getting angry for some reason and decides to whip Sir Blade." Blade flinches as the memories of the dreaded whip comes rushing into his head. "YOU had to convince her after a good 10 minutes of Sir Blade being whipped?" Inside Blade wants to cry right now.

Llew looks at his seniors. "Um…are we going to be okay? I thought having our king recruit allies will be a good idea, but now…"

Blade puts a reassuring hand on Llew's shoulders as he says, "Do not worry Llew. I have it under control." Blade walks up the platform to meet with a worrisome Gancelot and an enthusiastic Alfred.

"Ah Blaster Blade, how can I help you?" smiled Alfred. This smile means that he promises something good will happens to those around him.

It also happens to be a signal that something unfortunate is going to happen to Blaster Blade.

Blade clears his throat and says, "I mean no offense King Alfred, but…" Blade is having difficulty with words as he doesn't want to trespass onto Alfred's feelings. Calmly he said, "I'm afraid…you cannot go out and get more allies."

Alfred's smile falters, as a child realizing they broken their favorite toy. "Why" was he could ask.

Now Blade has to think of something quick. He honestly didn't have a plan and wasn't expecting Alfred to go to that route so quickly. Fortunately Gancelot came to the rescue.

"Forgive me my Kling, but you have more responsibilities then back when the Royal Paladins were a small army." said Gancelot.

"…Yes. Er, yes that is true King Alfred." said Blade "You are STILL the King of the Royal Paladins and head commander of the Liberators. Along with a potential invasion, you simply cannot travel across Cray as you used to."

Alfred is silent as he looks solemnly to the faces of the Liberators, new and old. He smiles sadly to Blade and to Gancelot. "Perhaps you two are right. I really do want the best for Cray."

"Yes and we both understand you have good intentions Al…er…King Alfred." said Blade as he quickly fixes the mistake of using Alfred's old nickname. "But with Amaterasu missing, Dragonic Overlord and Vermillion Kaiser trying to restore their energy, and Mr. Invincible being …you're the last High Command for Cray's Defense Force." explained Blade.

"…I guess you are right Blaster Blade." said Alfred "I have a responsibility to uphold. Very well then!" He turns to the other Liberators "Attention everyone! There has been a change of plans." Every Liberator turns to pay attention to their king. "I will not go out and try to recruit allies."

Right now Blaster Blade is overjoyed and is thanking for whatever deity to stop Alfred.

"Instead I will leave that to our champion…Blaster Blade!" If there was a loud applause for the last announcement, then this one broke the sound barrier as they all cheer for their champion.

Blaster Blade is now wondering who is going to make his will now.


End file.
